Him and Harry
by dreamerlovesjacob
Summary: Harry loves Draco, and Draco loves Harry. What will happen when they relize this.
1. Chapter 1

**Him and Harry**

I don't own hp, so don't sue me!!! Hope you like it!!!!!

"Words"=Ron talking, _words=Harry talking, _**words=Hermione talking, **_**words=Draco talking, **_"words=Hargrid talking,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**HPprov.**

I watched as Draco Malfoy made insults to his friends for being idiots. I was sitting in a tree, while Ron tried (and failed) to get his attention. Me and Ron had been going out for a while, but it was not clicking. Hermione was with Hargrid, so… Yeah, that how we started going out. Anyway, Draco was HOT and a lot if people "loved" him, but not like me. Ever since…, fourth year (I am in seventh); he had been in love with him. "Harry, come on, the bell rang! Its potions next!" _Huh? Oh, right! Sorry! _"God, Harry. Please don't get like Hermione some times, like while she is thinking about … Hargrid." _Better not let her hear you say that, or you will not live. AT ALL!!!! _**Hi, boys how are you? **_Great, both of us. _**I hope you did your homework…** I stop listening after that and just moved, not really thinking. I all of a sudden don't her 'Mione talking, and realize we are in class. Snape is glaring again. I missed something, I guess. "Mister Potter, lease sit with your partner, Mister Malfoy." Oh, shit!

Lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelov

**Dmprov,**

I realize I'm smirking as I watch Harry's face. That's right, I said Harry. See I _LOVE _Harry. I couldn't help it, when I saw him crying after Cerdic died. I also know _Ginny, _loves him. It is so … oh shit!! Harry is coming over here. What do I say?!? Oh, god, he sat down!!! Hi, Ha-Potter. _Hi. _SHIT! Don't mess it up. _What? _I know my eyes rolled. I see everyone staring, well, more like feeling. I sighed mentally. Whats a guy to do?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next Chapter! "Words"=Ron talking, words=Harry talking, **_**words=Hermione talking, **_**words=Draco talking, **_"words=Hargrid talking,

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In Potions Class…

**DMPOV**

What's a guy to do? I am soooo scared!!! What to do? What to do? Later in the double class period, I ask _**So… how are you Harry? **__Wa…??? _Why is he looking at me like that? I feel my eyes widen! I said H-A-R-R-Y!!!!!! I am soooo stupid! _**Never mind. **_I mummer. I mean why does he even care? I see him smile, out of the corner of my dark grey eyes, so different from his. Harry's are a bright forest green. My hair is a light blond, while his is a jet black color. I look like a girl sometimes, with my pale skin. His skin is a dark tan and he looks all male. Then Harry says _I am good Draco. How are you? __**I am great! **_I smile all flirty and stuff. And wink. His smile is like a sun, with is straight white tee- MR. MALFOY ARE YOU LISTENING??? Shit. _**Yes sir, I am listening. **_Sev nods. Harry is smirking. Which makes him look hot. Really Hot. That's when I groan.

**HPPOV**

Thou he class Draco and I keep talking. And flirting. When the bell rings, neither of us want to go, but Snape kicks us out. _So… see you latter Draco. __**Y-Yeah, sure Harry. Bye.**_ I turn and smile, but my smile fades when I see Hermione's and Ron's faces. _Ron… _"You called him Draco." _Yeah… _**Why did you do that, don't you hate him? **_Um… yeah I guess. _She looks at me strangely. Ron looks like he is going to die. **Harry don't forget that you and …Draco have a project to do. In the next class ask him when he is free, so you can work on it. **I roll my eyes at her and Ron laughs. I am so glad that is over. We go to lunch and sit were I can see Draco, like I always do. That is when Ginny comes over. She starts to talk. And I tune her out, like always and watch Draco. He always eats a PB&J then, drinks milk for lunch. Then he has Lays chips and talks to Pansy. RRRRRIIIINNNNGGG That's the bell. Time for CMC. Hermione will be happy to see Hargrid.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry it is so short, had to do this in a hurry. L Hope you like it. J Oh, r&r please!


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter! "Words"=Ron talking, _words=Harry talking, _**words=Hermione talking, **_**words=Draco talking, **_"words=Hargrid talking, (oh CMC means care of magical creatures)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walking to Care of Magical Creatures…

**HPPOV.**

'Mione is talking about homework again. It is kind of… OMG!! Draco is staring at me! And… I blush. I look over at Hermione… only to see her staring at _me_. **Harry… Is there something you're not telling us? **_No 'Mione, I tell you guys _(almost) _everything. _**Harry… **"I'm back!" _You were gone? _He blushes. "Y-Y-Yeah. Why do you ask?" Hermione is still looking at me, and Ron has this funny look on his face. I smirk. _Who was it? _His eyes widen. "Wa… What are you talking about?" _Who-was-it-this-time?_ What is with him and blushing? "Pansy…" Hermione is _still _looking at me. _Hermione. Hermione. Hermioneee. HERMIONE! _**Yes? **_Hargrid is looking for you I think. _**Oh! I will go see him then. **There is wayyyy to much drama. If all this happens while walking to CMC, then I will _not_ have a good rest of the day. When we get to the edge of the woods, Hermione is (ewwww) lip-locked with Hargrid. (Again ewwww). Ron looks a little… green and the rest of the two houses look shocked. I really don't mind thou, if Hermione is happy, I am fine. Ron finally yells at them to stop. Then (guess what?) we are put into partners. "Ok, Ron and Pansy, Crab and Golle…" He runs off a big list of names. I really don't listen in till "… Harry and Draco, which leaves Hermione with me. Go on do what ever you what I guess. But don't forget you have a project due at the end of the school year about a creature we HAVEN"T studied." He said…

**DMPOV.**

Harry and Draco. Yes! I walk over to Harry and here him say _Draco…_I smirk. _**Yes? **_That made him jump! _We better get started on the project. Don't forget that we have a project for Snape too. _I nod and we walk into the forest and sit under a nice, big tree. We talk a while about what we should do and agree that we should do a Basilisk. The bell rings and I say _**You know… We haven't talked about Snape's project yet… so could we met up at the Library after dinner? **_He smiles brightly. _Of course I'll come Draco. _He walks off after that, But I am in a daze. He called me Draco. I walk in a daze for the rest of classes. I really wished I had more classes with Harry. At dinner I had some chicken, but I still was kind of out of it. I look over at Harry to see he is staring at me. We meet eyes… then that bitch Ginny almost slaps him for not paying attention to her. I will kill her one day. RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGG Yes! Dinner is over. I run to the Library, only to find Harry there waiting for me. I am so happy right now. Harry says _I have got a table all ready for us. I hope you don't mind if it is at the back. __**No. Not at all. **__Good, cause that's wee we are. _I follow him to the back of the Library. Now no one will see us. I smile at that thought.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few more caps. I think. The story may go fast some. If any questions or anything, tell me please! It would be really nice. Oh thank you LovelySinner7 and PhoenixBlaze8 to adding this story to your favorites and thanks again LovelySinner7 of the comment.


End file.
